


Привязанность

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволл получает задание стать телохранителем Лагуны.





	Привязанность

Голова гудела, лоб горел, и каждое неосторожное движение отдавалось болью во всем теле. Перед глазами все плыло, поэтому Скволл не сразу разглядел мужчину, сидящего рядом с его кроватью. Сначала он видел только его очертания, потом зрение понемногу начало фокусироваться.  
Мужчина был одет в бледно-бирюзовую рубашку, в его черных волосах, собранных в хвост, проглядывали седые пряди. На вид он показался Скволлу нелепым и недалеким. А еще он держал его за руку...  
\- Ты кто? - нервно поинтересовался подросток, отдергивая руку, и поморщился от боли. Не стоило делать резких движений.  
\- Я твой папа! - заявил мужчина.  
\- Чего? - мрачно переспросил Скволл. - У тебя что-то с головой?  
\- Я правда твой папа!  
\- И где ты тогда был все это время, папа?  
\- Папа был президентом...  
\- И поэтому не удосужился встретиться с сыном?  
\- Папа о тебе не знал... А как только узнал, то сразу пришел! Пойдем домой!  
\- Куда еще?  
\- В Эстхар! Жить с папой!  
\- Я не знаю папу. Я сегодня увидел его первый раз.  
\- Папа хороший! Я докажу! Папа все-все-все сделает, что захочешь!  
\- Тогда пусть папа уйдет.  
\- Папа не уйдет! - протестующе воскликнул Лагуна, стискивая его в объятиях.  
\- Уходи! Не трогай меня!  
\- Не уйду! Я буду о тебе заботиться!  
\- Не нужна мне забота! - огрызнулся Скволл, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя.  
\- Нужна!  
Тяжело было спорить, когда тебя сжимали в объятиях, почти не позволяя дышать. Скволл тихо ругнулся и сердито засопел. Лагуна держал слишком крепко. Прижимал к себе, заграбастав в теплые объятия, и дышал в ухо.  
\- Перестань! - нервно воскликнул Скволл, передернув плечами.  
Отец все же отстранился и погладил его по голове, успев до того, как сын увернулся.  
\- Если тебе понадобится помощь, ты всегда сможешь ко мне обратиться...  
\- Я сам справлюсь со всем, - мрачно отозвался Скволл. - Мне не нужна помощь. Можно полагаться только на себя. Все остальные меня бросят.  
\- Я тебя не брошу! Обещаю!  
\- Ты меня уже бросил.  
\- Нет! Это не считается! Я о тебе не знал! Папа будет рядом, - пообещал Лагуна, вновь заключая его в объятия.  
\- Нет, - возразил сын. - Никто не может быть рядом всегда. Поэтому лучше быть одному...  
\- Бедный мой мальчик! - запричитал мужчина. - Тебя кто-то обидел, поэтому ты стал таким недоверчивым!  
\- Да никто меня не обижал! - вскипел Скволл, пытаясь оттолкнуть внезапно обретенного отца. Похоже, первое впечатление его не обмануло. Тот оказался редкостным придурком. - Я просто хочу быть один!  
\- Я люблю тебя! - продолжал Лагуна, не собираясь его отпускать. - Ты же мой сынуля!  
\- А если бы ты не знал, что я твой сын? - раздраженно хмыкнул подросток. - Какая лицемерная любовь. Не к человеку, а к его статусу. На моем месте мог быть кто угодно, и ничего бы не изменилось.  
Лагуна растерянно отстранился, и Скволл наконец уличил момент, чтобы смыться. До комнаты он добрел, держась за стены. Худший день его жизни. Сегодня он приобрел две проблемы - шрам, рассекающий лоб, и отца-дебила, которого предпочел бы никогда не видеть. Мучаясь от боли и досады, он лег на кровать и попытался уснуть.

Он продолжал жить, как раньше, только иногда натыкался на отца, пытавшегося навязать ему свое общество. Все грубости Лагуна пропускал мимо ушей, сбежать от него было крайне сложной задачей, вырваться из его объятий - и вовсе невероятной. Между тем, Скволл пытался продолжать учиться. Он успешно сдал экзамен на сиида, но первое задание повергло его в шок и ужас. Ему было приказано стать телохранителем отца.  
Всю дорогу в Эстхар он был мрачен и зол. Лагуна же, казалось, совсем этого не замечал. Когда он в очередной раз полез тискать сына, тот огрызнулся и выругался. Надо же было Сиду подложить ему такую свинью...  
\- Эй! Ты мой телохранитель! - весело напомнил Лагуна. - Нечего капризничать, как маленький ребенок!  
\- Тогда нечего меня тискать, как маленького ребенка!  
\- Этот пункт был прописан в контракте! Смотреть надо, что подписываешь!  
\- То есть в контракте еще было разрешено меня тискать?!  
\- Да!  
Вытащив из кармана свернутый и изрядно помятый контракт, Лагуна ткнул пальцем в пункты, прописанные мелким шрифтом.  
\- Идиот, - только и смог вымолвить Скволл, хлопнув ладонью по лицу.  
\- Я тебя нанял, ты согласился, так что теперь нечего возмущаться! - радостно заявил отец и крепко поцеловал его в щечку.  
\- Можно подумать, мне вообще дали выбор - подписывать или нет этот долбанный контракт! - разъярился подросток.  
\- Ну вот и молчи! - категорично ответил Лагуна, тиская его, будто мягкую игрушку.  
Скволл ощутил тоску и безысходность. Похоже, его продали в рабство к психически больному маньяку.

Даже став телохранителем Лагуны и проводя с ним почти все свое время, Скволл старался вести себя холодно и замкнуто, отвечая только по делу и никогда не поддерживая отвлеченных тем. Отец же постоянно тискал его, заставлял сидеть у себя на коленях и помогать разбирать бумаги, на собраниях трепал его при всех за щечки, как младенца. В быту он тоже был невыносим. Он ужасно храпел, вскакивал спозаранку и шумел, мешая сыну спать, абсолютно не умел готовить, поэтому вечно заказывал еду на дом. И, самое главное, каждый раз возмущался, что сын недостаточно тепло одет.  
Первое время Скволл был искренне рад, что вырос в приюте. Такого детства он бы однозначно не вынес. Но со временем он привык и примирился со своей участью. Хоть Лагуна и ужасно раздражал своей назойливостью, с ним точно невозможно было заскучать.  
Скволл привычно выполнял свою работу, следя за безопасностью президента. Но однажды все же не смог его защитить. Он не успел, подоспев тогда, когда отца уже ранили. Расправился с засланным убийцей, не помня себя от ярости, и подбежал к Лагуне, обнаружив, что тот без сознания.  
Тот день Лагуна провел в больнице. А ночью проснулся от того, что услышал рядом чей-то тихий, надрывный плач. Разлепив сонные глаза, он огляделся и увидел рядом сына. Скволл сидел на краю кровати, сжимая кулаки и опустив голову, и сдавленно всхлипывал. Отец приобнял его за дрожащие плечи и притянул к себе, обнимая. Сын вздрогнул, но не сказал ни слова.  
\- Как ты сюда прошел посреди ночи? - тихо шепнул Лагуна, поглаживая его по голове.  
\- По вентиляции...  
\- Это так мило. Ты лез по вентиляции, чтобы увидеть папу.  
\- Мило ему! Мило!!! - разрыдался Скволл. - Я изо всех сил старался не привязаться к тебе! Но привязался! Когда на тебя напали, когда ты попал в больницу... Я никогда прежде не чувствовал такой тревоги и такой боли...  
\- Папа скоро поправится и вернется домой, - пообещал Лагуна, прижимая голову сына к своей груди и перебирая его волосы. - И все снова будет хорошо. Папа не умрет, пока он тебе нужен.  
\- Это все ложь... Ты не можешь этого обещать... Никто не застрахован ни от смерти... Ни от того, что ему придется уйти...  
\- Тогда защищай меня, ты же мой телохранитель. Все в твоих руках. Ты уже не маленький и беспомощный. Ты взрослый и сам можешь творить свою судьбу. И защищать тех, кто тебе дорог.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы тебя защитить... - пообещал Скволл, отстраняясь и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
Лагуна улыбнулся и чмокнул его в нос, весело ероша ему волосы.  
\- Тебе пора домой. Тебе не стоит здесь оставаться. Хотя... Побудь тут, пока я не усну.  
Скволл кивнул и прилег рядом, неловко обняв отца за пояс. Тот положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Я не знал о том, что ты есть, - тихо шепнул он, улыбаясь и умиротворенно прикрыв глаза. - Думаю, поэтому мне ничего и не сообщили... Они понимали, что если я узнаю о сыне, то все брошу к черту. А им было нужно, чтобы я оставался президентом...  
Сиид уткнулся ему в волосы. Его бесконечно радовал тот факт, что в палате было темно, и отец не видел румянца на его щеках. Задумавшись, он и сам заснул, прижавшись к Лагуне, и спал до утра, пока не пришел врач. За ночную выходку ему строго-настрого запретили посещать отца. Тому и так было достаточно потрясений. Но президент оказался с этим совершенно не согласен.  
Вечером он вернулся домой, сбежав из больницы. Скволл попытался выразить недовольство, но был сдавлен в объятиях, и проглотил все возмущенные слова.  
\- Злой дядя доктор запретил папе посещения! А папа хочет тискать сынулю! - весело заявил Лагуна, трепля его за щечку.  
\- Я не хочу потерять тебя, беспечный идиот!  
\- Ты стал таким милым, - улыбнулся отец. - Папу знаешь сколько раз убить пытались? Папу убить ого-го как непросто!  
Но, несмотря на все заверения, Скволл продолжал паниковать. Он не отходил от него ни на секунду. Рвался исполнять любую прихоть. Но желание у Лагуны было только одно. Он хотел бесконечно обнимать и тискать сына. Скволл давно с этим смирился, и ему уже даже начало нравиться. Но со временем это перетекло в нечто большее...  
\- Любить так больно, - заявил он, падая на кровать рядом с отцом. Он так волновался за него...  
\- Любить приятно, - возразил тот, переплетя их пальцы.  
\- Нет... Это больно... Потому что все время боишься потерять того, кого любишь...  
Поднеся к губам его руку и поочередно поцеловав каждый палец, Лагуна игриво улыбнулся.  
\- Насладись мгновением, - шепнул он, притягивая его к себе за ворот и целуя в губы.  
Скволл вздрогнул, но не воспротивился, покорно принимая поцелуй и даже пытаясь неумело отвечать. Отец полез руками ему под одежду, заставляя краснеть и смущаться. Он целовал и ласкал каждый участок кожи, бережно, с любовью, так самоотверженно и нежно, что Скволл непроизвольно выгибался и стонал, запустив пальцы ему в волосы.  
\- Сынуля, пустишь меня в себя? - эротично шепнул Лагуна, склонившись у него над ушком и поглаживая рукой его член через штаны.  
Скволл шумно выдохнул, не зная, куда деваться от стыда и сумасшедшего наслаждения. Отец расстегнул молнию на его штанах, стаскивая их и отбрасывая прочь, и закинул себе на плечи его ноги. Он терся о них лицом, целовал, распаляя желание, заставляя сына нетерпеливо постанывать в ожидании большего и цепляться за простыни напряженными пальцами. Когда Лагуна вошел, Скволл застонал в голос и выгнулся, пытаясь спрятать лицо в подушку. Было так стыдно и одновременно так приятно...  
Он был на вершине блаженства, когда Лагуна вдруг вскрикнул и схватился за рану в боку, морщась и изо всех сил стараясь показать, что ему не больно.  
\- С папой все нормально! - заявил он, когда сын обеспокоенно вскочил, чтобы бежать за доктором.  
Его выдавала крупная дрожь, и Скволл поскорее кинулся за помощью, не доверившись его беспечности. Он, в конце концов, был телохранителем, и это входило в его прямые обязанности.  
Как бы Лагуна ни противился, ему пришлось снова лечь в больницу. На этот раз сын навещал его традиционным способом - через дверь. Терпя приставания и силясь объяснить отцу причины, по которым не стоило трахаться в больнице. Скволл ощущал себя родителем великовозрастного ребенка, которому ежесекундно требовалась опека. Но все же стоило признать - они оба любили друг друга. И такие досадные мелочи Лагуне вполне можно было простить...


End file.
